¿Tu Que Harias Por Amor?
by GaLLetiitaDchokoLateh
Summary: Esta historia de amor, es sobre 2 chicos que se amaban, y uno de ellos fue capaz de aber quedado ciego por el amor ¿y tu que arias por amor? SasuSaku 100% algo angustiosa pero linda


**_Holaaa!_**

**_pues akii lees dejO estee fiick(: ,, esperO y les guste.. este me pusO depre u.u .... buenO pues cuiiDence y dejen cOmentariiOs!! maatta nee!!_**

* * *

Era una tarde, en un parque tan hermoso que las parejas adoraban era una lugar tan romantico y facinante,  
fue cuando pasaba una chica hermoza, blanca y el pelo rosa como una flor.  
ella iba corriendo llegaba tarde a su trabajo, fue cuando entonces ocurrio algo que ella jamas se habia imajinado.

un muchacho, guapo, ojos negros como el carbon y pelo asabache, se presentaba tomandole fotos a todas las parejas del lugar, era el mejor fotografo de konoha, (y el mas guapo :3.. xD!) las parejas ya listas para la foto.

.-atencion esta es la parejita mas linda que he visto asta oy, (sonrie) digan shisss. dice el pelinegro.

Cuando derrepente se atraviesa una chica, ojos verdes como la naturaleza, su pelo rosa como una bella flor.  
el pelinegro disparo el flash.  
la bella chica boltio, y sin querer aquel muchacho lindo tomo su rostro, el quedo atonito x aquello,  
jamas abia visto a una chica tan bella, quedo mirandosele como si fuera el amor a primera vista (aii ke lindo)

se quedaron en silencio todos.  
paso un instante como si nadie existiera solo ellos 2 viendose uno al otro,

.-lo-lo ciento sasuke-kun,(el sonrrie amablemente) no quise meterme, perdon sasuke-kun!! (salio corriendo, sonrrojada)

ella ya sabia su nombre, sabia todo sobre aquel muchacho pelinegro.  
ya cuando ella miro asi atras que sabia que lo abia perdido de vista, paro y se fue caminando so ando despierta.

el fue a su casa, el ai rebelaba todas las foto, cuando el rebelo las foto se percato de la foto de aquella linda se orita pelirosada, se quedo minutos viendola, como si la conociera desde ace varios a os. el solo acia gestos, pero jamas dejo de ber la foto.

el pelinegro solo decia: .-es-esta chica es mu-muy linda,(sonrreia con ternura) pero no dejaba de ber al foto (muy tierno. solo pelirosada alejate de el es mio )

??AL SIGUIENTE DIA?  
Se encontraba la bella chica en su trabajo, ella trabajaba en una peluqueria, (sonrreia ella sola, se acordaba de aquella tarde en el parque cuando porfin conocio al chico lindo que todas amaban.)

estaba secandole el pelo a su amiga Ino-Yamanaka. (creu que asi se llama xD)

.-ammm Sakura-chan, por que estas tan distraida, estas ida.. dios!! ya te perdi!! O.O! (jaja de echo si ya la perdimos)

.-jeje (sonrrie la pelirrosada) descuida Ino, estoy bien solo que me acorde de un chiste muy simpatico, que me conto naruto.

.- ammm segura? (pregunto ino)

.-si! (respondio aflijida la pelirrosada.)

.-ammm, aber cuentamelo! deseguro es bueno, naruto es un idiota, ase reir a todos con tonterias. jaja si cuentamelo :D

.-I-Ino .-si?

.-se me acaba de olvidar el chiste! perdon n.n .

.- seh, seh, seh lo que digas, te traes algo pero bueno. sigue peinandome quiero estar lista para ir al parke kon mi novio n.n .

.- Deacuerdo ya no nos quitaremos mas tiempo a ninguna de las 2.

seguia secando el pelo de su amiga, lista para arreglarla

cuando....

su mundo se viene abajo, viendo que el pelinegro entrando por esa puerta.

.-ammm Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! (gritando desesperada Ino, ya que se estaba quemando su cabello amarillo)

la pelirosa estaba ida con aquel muchacho que entro a la tieda.

el entro y se sento en un sillon, agarro una revista y se quedo ahi esperando a que se le atendiera.  
llego una muchacha (uii todas lo quieres! ).

.-te puedo ayudar en algo sasuke-kun!!! :D.

.-si, gracias, (se quita el gorro que traia) solo quiero que me cortes laparte de atras, ya tengo el pelo bastante largo (sonrrie.  
.-asi no me podre consentrar en mis trabajos n.n (dice el pelinegro).

se para y ba y se sienta, listo para que le cortaran el pelo negro (aiii! el pelo negro y bello que tiene xD)  
la chica le puso una tualla en la espalda, para mojarle el pelo y poder cortarselo.

sasuke la ayuda a ponersela, cuando el sierra las ojos para que no le callera el champooh en sus ..(BELLOS OJOS AHH!! xD.. osh deacuerdo , deacuerdo!! mas historia menos charla u.u).

llega la pelirrosada, y le dice a la compa era de trabajo:

.-ammm yo lo are deacuerdo?, tu sigue con la otra clienta n.n .

.-amm deacuerdo, estabien ire con ino.

ella con amor empiesa a labar su cabello suabemente, (mientras sonrreia, mientras recordaba todas las bellas cosas de el, cuando lo miraba) daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabello negro como la noche.  
cuando de lo emocionada que estaba.

paso su mano sobre el ojos del pelinegro, echandole jabon a los ojos.

.-Pe-perdon sasuke-kun. no quise- no quise aserle da o perdon u.u

.-Ahh! no-no te preocupes,

el no tenia la menor idea de quien era, ya que tenia los ojos serrados.  
solo se quitaba el jabon de sus ojos con una toalla.

mientras la encargada rega aba a akella pelirrosada.

.-No descuide estoy bien, no le rega e porfavor (decia el pelinegro)  
cuando el abre los ojos.

se percato de que ella, de que ella era aquella chica hermoza que conocio en el parque.  
(el solo sonreia una y otra vez sin perderle la vista.

??1 DIA DESPUES?  
El pelinegro, estaba en su agencia trabajando.  
tomandole fotos a unos carros ultimos modelos, cuando el se percato de que.  
aquella hermoza chica fue alla, tenia entre sus manos aquel gorro blanco que traia aquel dia del accidente.  
(ella solo estaba sonrrojada y con una sonrrisa hermosa en el rostro).

.-H-Hola sasuke-kun, se te olvido tu gorro en la tienda, solo vine a traertelo.  
(se lo entrega)

.-Gracias, ammm tu nombre es?

.-Sa-Sakura-Haruno.

.-Lindo nombre como tu (sonrrie sonrrojado)

.-Gracias!!. (sakura roja como un tomate)

el la hiso pasar, tuvo una brillante idea.  
la puso frente a la camara y empeso a tomarle fotos sin parar,. (HUY SUERTUDA xD)

ella solo posaba para las camaras.

_  
Pasando de eso, el guapo pelinegro, empeso a rebelar las foto. kuando vio todas las fotos que el le abia tomado,  
solo enrrogecio, y empeso a so ar despiesrto...

despues de esos pasaron 2 meses, ellos se conocian mas.  
y empesaron a salir juntos, el le tubo una sorpresa.  
la llevo a donde el corria por las tardes.

.-aahhh! super padre (respondia gritando la pelirrosada)

.- jajaja te gusta?..

.-me encanta(respondia ella)  
cuando terminaron la carrera,  
festejaron,  
abrieron latas y muchas cosas mas!. ellos solo reian a carcajadas, sobre todo lo que pasaba en ese instante.

??YA ERA NOCHE?  
Ella esperaba afuera de su trabajo al pelinegro.  
siempre pasaba el por ella,  
cuando lo be llegar ella queria algo romantico, el le ofrecio un paraguas, pero de su bolsa el saco otro.  
ella se sientio mal y se fue enojada, el solo corrio tras de ella y la abrazo,y compartieron el mismo paraguas.

el la llebo a su casa, para que vieran las ermosas fotos que abian salido de ese hermozo rostro,  
ella estaba viendolas cuando derrepente se le derrama un jugo, manchando su bella blusa blanca.

ella se la quito rapido, y se puso una de el.

el solo la vio y le sonrrio.

y empeso a tomarles fotos a lo menso. (sssssss que suerte de ella)  
cuando entra un chico rubio, i los be abrazados,  
se queda paralizado.. a akel chico rubio le encantaba la pelirrosada.

.- (a lo que sasuke respondio) Na-Naruto!!!

el chico rubio. solo salio corriendo

ella fue al cuarto frio de las fotografias,  
ella empeso a buscaar roios para la camara y seguir con las fotos,  
pero............................

cuando se paro de puntitas, arrastro un liquido asia ella, callendole en los ojos,

eso asia mucho mal, ya que era algo no ambto para agarrarlo simplemente por agarrarlo

ella solo callo al piso con el liquido en los ojos, quedando inconciente.

el asustado actuuo rapido.

.-Sa-SAKURA -CHAN!  
la yebo al hospital tan pronto cxomo pudo.

ya en el hospital.  
ella gritaba de dolor.

minutos despues salio el doctor.

.-se or sasuke!!

.-aki!! aqui estoy.

.-amm deacuerdo, ella perdera la vista lo ciento, solo ai una manera que no lo aga, que alguien le de las venitas de sus ojos,  
pero lamentablemente no podremo encontrarlo atiempo, tiene que ser aora!.

.-YO! (agacho la cabeza), yo lo are

.-muy bien empesemos (dijo el doctor)

el solo recordaba los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos.  
entonces...

la operacion continuo.  
lo alistaron, lo anesteciaron y empesaron a operar..

la chica solo estaba desmallada sin razonamiento alguno.

_  
PASO TODO ESO!

ella volvio aber.  
centada en su cillon llorando!..comiendo nieve asta morir!  
preocupada. al suiguiente dia solo fue a las pistas de carreras, donde ai seguro se encontraria con SASUKE-UCHIHA el pelinegroasabache.

ella lO percato.  
encantada de la vida corrio a el.  
sin aser ruido

el estaba sentado con un perro jugando,  
cuando saco un baston para siegos,

ella callo rendida.. se le derribaba el mundo, cuando miro que el estaba sin vista alguna,

ella llorando se percato de que el no la havia olvidado aun! tenia una foto de ella a su lado.  
ella solo solto sus lagrimas!

y el se levanto, sin saber que ella estaba con el.  
ella solo callo en el piso sentada. llorando!!!...

.-No!!. nOOOOOOoo!!!! por que SASUKE-KUN!  
.- PORQUE!!!

el ya se abia retirado.

FIN!!!!

Y tu que harias por amor???


End file.
